


I Knew You Once

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: By the marvelous, F/F, Follows the song, Little one-shot, dodie - Freeform, ”I Knew You Once”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: Skout and Toth’s relationship is still complicated. Resultantly, Skout dwells on what used to be and what is.





	I Knew You Once

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! To understand the story better I suggest listening to “I Knew You Once” by Dodie because this short is heavily influenced by that song. Hope you enjoy! =)

_“I Knew You Once_

_And It Was Nice”_

Skout gazed wistfully at the side of Toth’s head through the folds of the Conestoga wagon. In lieu of Skout’s regular position, next to Toth driving the wagon, Skout had decided it would be best for her to sit alongside the Dandy-Lions for the time being. Luckily, they collectively ignored her, save for the few exchanges of information required for the mission. Skout was grateful to be left alone to her own devices, yet it left her with a gap. She found herself wishing someone would tell her to stop reading, or order her to check inventory and make sure each and every single knife of theirs was in the sack. 

Skout returned her gaze to a very concentrated Toth. Skout used to be able to know what Toth was focusing on, or what particularly peeved Toth that day. Now, Skout couldn’t decipher anything those powerful amber orbs held. Skout wondered if she would ever be able to see warmth in those eyes again. There used to be a reassuring fire that burned within those eyes. It seemed as though that fire had burnt out. Those amber eyes were now bleak and weary with weeks of restless sleep. Skout would do anything to unburden and spark something in those eyes again.

Foreign lips yelled out commands to prepare to set up camp at the next stop. Skout dreaded stopping, for she had to meander with Toth for an ideal camping place. Skout knew that she should try to clear the awkward silence that seemed to perpetually loom over the two of them, yet she knew that her efforts would be futile due to Toth’s sudden tendency to ignore Skout. Whenever Skout prompted Toth for a response Toth would either answer since it was work-related, or flat out ignore Skout. Both would leave Skout feeling more tattered and lonesome than before.

Skout sighed in dismay exiting the wagon. Toth just began the hunt for ideal nomad-catching grounds. Skout scoffed at the thought of being able to catch the nomad in such a deserted plain in the middle of nowhere. Yet again, it wasn’t Skout’s call. Attempting to give advice to Toth was like trying to stop the sun from coming up in the morning. Perhaps Toth would have listened to Skout  _before_ , but now Toth was on a neverending battle to catch the nomad. Meaning cutting off all connections.

Skout made sure to walk two steps behind Toth as they searched for camping grounds. Skout didn’t even have to see Toth’s face to know that she wore the same deadpan look on her face that she had so recently taken on in Skout’s presence. Skout despised how Toth emotionally pushed her away like she did. Skout had once welcomed Toth’s weak side, welcomed her smile with one of her own. Now, Skout was lucky to even be on the receiving ends of a glance from her. Remembering how this had all began: without so much as an explanation, Toth suddenly became indifferent to all matters not related to the nomad, leaving a confused Skout behind. An outsider. Even though Toth was two steps in front of Skout, they were miles apart.

_”Yes, I Knew You Once_

_And It Was Nice”_


End file.
